Talk to me, Forgive me
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Sequel to not happening. Carlisle is home with Bella and wants to talk to her about why she is pissed at him. daughter/father fluff


Talk to me, and forgive me.

(Carlisle's POV)

It's been a month since Bella had her appointment. In two short months she would become my daughter as my venom enters her system to change her. Ever since her appointment she wouldn't look time and if asked her a question it was a simply yes or no or shrug.

If I asked how she was doing she would say a fine. Edward was worried about her and said she kept groaning in pain for the last few days. I knew she wasn't fine and she was hiding her pain because she hated doctors and she did trust me but she's mad at me I don't know why.

This ignoring me had to stop. Everyone went hunting so I could talk to her. Charlie was out in California on a case. So Bella was staying with us for three weeks. I walk into the kitchen and Bella was there searching through the fridge.

She finds what she wanted and goes to the silverware drawer. She grabs a spoon and then goes to go out of the kitchen.

"Bella" I call and she ignores me. She walks out of the kitchen and I sigh in frustration. If only Alice was here. My phone buzzes and I quickly answer.

"Tell Bella you want her in your office because her test results came back." Alice says.

"You know she won't go willingly" I say in frustration.

"Patience dad, you need to be patient with her" She says.

"Ok can you see anything else?" I ask.

"No" She says too quickly.

"Alice" I say warningly.

"She will just have to tell you it's not my area to tell you" She says and hangs up. I sigh before going to the front room. Bella is sitting with her legs curled under her. She finished her snack. She had her arms wrapped around her chest and she had a look of pain on her face.

"Bella I need to see you in my office" I say and she shakes her head.

"it wasn't a request Bella, it's a command" I ay and grab her medical file. She pales a the sight of it and get up quickly.

"Bella please just listen to me" I say and step towards her. She takes two steps back.

"I need to go grab something from the garage, go upstairs and wait for me" I say and walk towards the garage.

"make yourself comfortable in my office Bella" I say and then leave. I grab my black bag from my Mercedes and flint in the house. Bella is sitting in one of the chairs across from my desk curled up like she was on the couch.

"Bella your test results came in they came back about two weeks ago but you needed time" I say and she just nods and I dig out her test results. I open the envelope and start to read them.

"Well sweetheart you won't need any more test with your reproductive organs for another ten years" I say and smile at her. She nods and a small smile breaks out.

(Bella's POV)

THANK GOD! I was happy it came back normal because I an always convince Edward to lives somewhere else when ten years come.

"Bella!" Carlisle calls and i look up at him.

"We need to talk" He says and I stand up and run towards the door

"None of that Bella" he says and blocks my path. I give a frustrated moan and turn around. I stand there with my arms crossed and I hear Carlisle sigh. He places his hand on my shoulder and I pull back as if lighting struck me.

"Bella what has gotten into you?" he asks and comes to my front. I step backwards to try and get out the door.

"Bella" He says warningly. I bolt but cold arms grab me and I scream in pain and frustration. I did not want him touching me.

"Bella, Bella relax" He says and his grip tightens and I now scream just in pain. He quickly releases his grip but stands in the door frame.

"**B**ella please tell me what's wrong, I know you're in pain and I want to help you sweetheart" He says softly.

"You're going to hurt me." I say as I wrap my arms around myself protectively.

"No I wont I promise daddies not going to hurt you." He says and takes a step forward. I stay in place. He said that at my exam but the Pap test hurt like hell!

"You said that when I had my exam and you know what you lied the Pap test hurt like hell!" I yell as tears cascade down my cheeks.

"Bella you should have told me" he says as steps towards me again.

"I'm sorry baby" he says.

"You couldn't have done anything you would have just stopped for a few seconds and then would have continued" I say and turn so my back was towards him.

" I could have done it in vampire speed if you would have asked me' he says and the floor creaks.

"Bella please I know this isn't the only reason your mad at me" he says.

"yeah your right, if mom, rose and Alice didn't explain to me what was going to happen I would have tried to fight you." I say.

"I know you would have and i appreciate that you didn't but I don't like seeing you like this baby girl" He says softly.

"MAYBE YOU SHOUD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT WHEN YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK AND MADE ME AN APPOITMENT! AND YOU KNOW WHY I'M PISSED, BECAUSE IT WAS FUCKIN EMBARRASSING. I THINK OF YOU AS A FATHER AND HERE YOU WERE LOOKING AT ME DOWN HERE AND YOU HAD FINGERS INSIDE ME!" I scream between sobs.

I go to run but he grabs me and wraps his arms around me.

"Shh I'm sorry baby" he says softly.

"I know I should have talked to you but still, I knew you wouldn't have agreed" He says and lays his head on mine as I clutch onto him and sob.

"Daddy" I cry.

"Shh I'm here" he says softly.

"I'm sorry baby girl, I should have had a colleague of mine do it" he says and I nod.

"But sweetheart what are you going to do you will need one every ten years" he says.

"Why daddy?" I ask.

"Because in Italy there was a break out of vampire STD's you can say" he says as he rubs my back.

"So you're doing it to protect us?" I ask and he nods.

"Yes I am" He says and kisses my forehead.

"Can you do it in vampire speed though?" I ask as i lay my head on his shoulder.

"For you, sure" he says and sits down with me. I hug onto him as I feel my ribs ache. I wince in pain and daddy pulls back.

"What hurts?" he ask in panic. My ribs" I say as I lean back in his arms.

"What else?" he asks as he stands up and lays me on the couch.

"My left ankle and knee" I say and he nods to himself. He gets his bag and crouches next to me. I close my eyes as I feel his cool hands on my side. He gently pushes in and prods and I hold back my cry of pain.

"Well there's a few fractured, I'll need to get x rays to make sure that there's no splinters." He says and then moves to my knee. He has me bend it and move it around.

"It's going to be sore for a while but there's not too much damage. Just in case I'm going to put it in a brace." He says and I pout as he moves down to my ankle. He rolls it around and I wince.

"It's a sprain not to bad but still I will put it in a brace to." He says and I groan.

"OH relax I could give you crutches instead" he says and I shake my head no.

"Let's get those ribs x rayed and then I'll take care of the sprain and your knee" he says and helps me up.

"We don't need t go to the hospital do we?" I ask nervously.

"No I have a portable x ray in the back room" he says as he wraps his arm around me. I lean into him as my leg hurts for not taking medicine. He opens a door and I gasp silently. It was a hospital room equipped with everything and anything he would need.

He leads me to the padded hospital bed and instructs me lay down. I go to when I see the stirrups and I whimper and scoot back.

"Bella were not needing them. Just lay back and relax" he says softly as he lays a hand on the small of my back. I jump up and lay down. He moves the x ray machine over my chest. He lays a protective mat over my abdomen and legs.

"Stay still sweetheart" he says as he turns on the machine and plays with the dials. I close my eyes as he takes a series of x rays from different angles. I feel the heavy mat lifted and I sit up.

"Meet me in the office while I print theses please" he requests and I nod. I quickly get out of the room and sigh when I'm away from the hospital bed. I sit on the couch and wait for him. He comes out a few second later with a knee brace, ankle brace and some medical tape.

"No splinters so I'll tape them up" he says and sits next to me. I pull my shirt up and he quickly tapes my ribs before moving to my knee. After he moves to my ankle and then goes to his bag. He pulls out a syringe and I gulp and look at him nervously.

"Shh relax sweetheart its some pain medicine" he says as he sits next to me. I climb on his lap and he hugs me.

"Shh relax" He says softly and I bury my head in his shoulder. I feel the cold alcohol wipe and a very tiny tiny pinch.

"All done sweetheart" he says and I just hug myself into him. He chuckles and hug me.

"I love you my daughter." He says softly and kisses my forehead.

"Love you to daddy" I say softly.

"Glad to hear it sweetheart" he says.

(Carlisle's POV)

I hold by baby girl to me and enjoy holding her. MY phone buzzed in my pocket and I take it out without disturbing Bella.

_New text message from: Alice _

_Told you it would be fine, stop worrying old man _

_Luv Ali_

I chuckle and put my phone away.

"What's so funny?" Bella asks as she looks at me.

"Your sister" I say and she just shakes her head.

"DO you want to stay in here all day?" I ask.

"No" she says and gets up. I stand up and she walks out of the room.

"Watch a movie with me?" she asks and I smile.

"Of course go pick one out and we'll go the basement movie theater." I say and she nods. I smile and watch her leave. I wait till she's downstairs before flitting down to the kitchen. I get her snacks and meet her at the stairs to the basement.

I lead her down and take her to the theater. She gasps and I chuckle. I give her the snacks while I go and put the movie in. I sit next to her and she leans into my side. I sigh in happiness before relaxing


End file.
